


Stealth

by raynedanser



Series: Calendar Verse [2]
Category: Veritas: The Quest
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynedanser/pseuds/raynedanser





	Stealth

Nikko tugged his jacket on and turned to face the mirror. "Remind me why you guys can't go again?" he asked his father as he met Solomon's eyes in the mirror.

"Our faces are too well known, yours not so much. It's just a precaution, but better safe than sorry." He turned Nikko around and plucked up the collar on Nikko's jacket. "You know what you're doing, right?"

Nikko rolled his eyes and wondered how many more times they were going to go over this before he left. "Yes, Dad. We watch for ol' Scarface to make the drop, pick it up ourselves then come back to hotel without being seen. Right?"

Solomon smiled and nodded. "Sounds good. Now get going, Calvin will be there shortly."

********

 

Nikko glanced up briefly as the waitress set his coffee on the table in front of him. "Thanks," he said and was rewarded with a dazzling smile. As she walked away, he chuckled and shook his head.

"What's so funny?" Calvin wanted to know as he dropped into the seat across from Nikko.

Nikko took a moment to appreciate the view before answering. Calvin wore a caramel colored brushed suede jacket over a sand colored sweater, the ever present spikes in his hair were reasonably tamed and he'd slipped in a small diamond stud earring in one ear.

"The waitress was flirting with me," he finally answered. He ripped open a couple of sugar packets and emptied them into his coffee.

Calvin smiled. "Little does she know, it won't do her any good." His expression turned serious as he looked out the window. "Anything yet?"

"No, no one, but we're early yet."

Their seats were perfect. Both of them could see outside perfectly and each of them had a view of anyone coming. Both directions were covered. The large glass windows reflected the sun's glare, so it would be difficult or impossible for anyone to look in and see them.

"You look good. Did you have help?"

Calvin smirked. "Ha ha." Nikko didn't say anything, just watched Calvin. "Ok, ok, Juliet helped," Calvin finally admitted. He picked at the corner of his menu, trying to hold back a laugh.

Nikko smiled. "I knew it!" he said triumphantly. He reached over the table and touched Calvin's hand for a second, pulling back when the waitress returned. She was smiling brightly again.

"Are you two ready to order?" she asked, sparing a quick glance at Calvin.

"Can we have a pepperoni and green pepper pizza, light on the sauce please?" Calvin asked, pulling her attention away from Nikko.

She wrote it down and scampered away and this time, both of them laughed. "You weren't kidding; she was definitely flirting with you."

Nikko shook his head. "Man, if she smiled anymore, I think I would have gone blind."

"How do we know when it's our guy?" Calvin asked, swiftly changing the subject.

"Dad said he has a nasty scar running diagonal across his cheek. He should be pretty hard to miss."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, watching people walk by the little cafe. Outside, people walked quickly, their jackets bundled tightly around them as they tried to stay warm.

When the waitress brought their pizza over, Nikko's stomach was growling loudly. He grabbed the first slice and took a big bite. Calvin was slower, took a smaller piece and started scraping the green peppers off.

"What?" he asked when Nikko wouldn't stop staring.

"Why did you order the green pepper if you don't like it?"

Calvin swallowed, took a drink of his water. "Because you do," he said before taking a bite.

Nikko polished off his slice. "You're too good to me," he teased.

Calvin glanced out the window, watched the people walking by for a minute, then looked back at Nikko. "You just remember that later." Then he went quiet as he watched the people again. "Hey, Nikko, tweed jacket. I think that's our guy."

Nikko turned to look. The man Calvin saw had a deep, puckered scar that started at his temple and ran in a violent jagged line down his cheek to his jaw line. His jacket was worn and had seen better days. He carried a wrinkled paper sack in one hand. Nikko was about to agree, but Calvin was standing and had already dropped a few bills on the table.

"Let's go," Calvin said quickly.

By the time they got outside, the man was gone, and the sack was on the ground in a heap, looking like the forgotten, abandoned bag it was. Nikko quickly snatched it up, then took the gloved hand that Calvin held out to him.

They rushed back to Calvin's rental and climbed in after Calvin unlocked the doors. He quickly started the car, letting it idle and warm up a bit before driving off.

Nikko shifted in his seat to face Calvin. He sat with one hand on the wheel, the other on his thigh. Nikko reached out and rubbed the back of Calvin's neck with his finger tips.

"You really do look really, really good," Nikko said again.

Calvin shifted to face him. "You don't look too bad yourself."

Nikko laughed. "The difference is that I can dress myself," he teased.

Calvin didn't say anything, just shook his head and wrapped his hand around the back of Nikko's neck. He pulled Nikko close and kissed him, moaning quietly, when Nikko slid his tongue into Calvin's mouth.

When Nikko pulled back a moment later, Calvin's lips were moist, red and kiss-swollen. His eyes were heavy lidded and his cheeks flushed. The windows of the rental had started to fog up a little and after fidgeting in his seat a bit, Nikko leaned in again. He slid his hand up Calvin's side, tipped his head as Calvin first kissed the corner of Nikko's mouth, then moved his lips to Nikko's jaw, then the curve of Nikko's shoulder. Nikko tipped his head back, moaning softly as Calvin's lips fastened on the sensitive skin there and sucked and teased with his tongue.

When Calvin sat up, heat pooled under the tender skin and he brushed his thumb over the spot. Nikko shivered and cleared his throat. "Scar-Face has to be gone by now. We better get going."

Calvin chuckled. “Right," he said as he put the car into gear and pulled into traffic.

*****

 

Later that afternoon, Solomon accepted the bag from Nikko and Calvin back at the hotel. He poured its contents out on the table. He raised his eyes, studying the two of them and Nikko did his best not to squirm under his gaze.

"And you're positive that you weren't seen?" Solomon asked.

"Yes, Dad," Nikko answered over Calvin's sudden coughing fit. "No one saw us," he said as Calvin continued coughing beside him.

Solomon smiled and nodded. "Good job, boys," he said before walking to the door. He'd almost pulled it closed when he stuck his head back in. "Oh, and Calvin?"

Calvin looked up in surprise. "Yes sir, Dr. Zond?"

"The next time you leave a hickey on my son, you may want to make sure I can't see it." And then he was gone, the lock on the door clicking as it shut behind him.


End file.
